


❉ 139 Dreams (Kaname Kuran) Questions

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [20]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, One Shot, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Are you sure about this?” Zelda whispered as she glanced nervously at you.“Don’t be such a scaredy-cat.” You scolded quietly.
Relationships: Kuran Kaname/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Kaname Kuran) Questions

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Suggestive, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,126 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kaname ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Vampire Knight ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

“Are you sure about this?” Zelda whispered as she glanced nervously at you.

“Don’t be such a scaredy-cat.” You scolded quietly.

You and Zelda, two students of the day class, were currently sneaking around the moon dorms, slyly avoiding the prefects and other students. Your goal was to sneak into the moon dorms in order to ask the pure-blooded Kaname Kuran a few questions. No one had realized that the two of you already knew about the night class and their vampric status. It was pretty obvious though, given the various signs – most any moron could figure it out if they really wanted to.

“How are we supposed to get him alone, anyway? He’s always surrounded by the others.” She questioned, following you as you climbed over the gate. It wasn’t easy, nor was it fun, but it was worth it in your opinion.

“Ah!”

Zelda’s foot slipped and she fell forward into you and over the gate. You face planted the earth below, a muffled groan leaving your lips when Zelda fell on top of you. She sat on your back, rubbing her behind as she mumbled out an apology.

“Thank you for catching me.” Zelda murmured softly as she stood up. Your eye twitched as you pushed off the ground, wincing slightly at the pain shooting through your face.

“No… No problem… Now, let’s go find Kuran’s room.”

“Eh?” She squeaked out, scurrying after you while flailing her arms wildly. “We’re going in through Kaname’s room? Are you crazy? Do you even realize how much trouble we are going to be in if we get caught?!”

“Will you calm down?” You hissed. There were various thick vines that had grown into the wall under Kuran’s window. Your hand wrapped tight around one them and you gave it a quick tug to make sure it could hold your weight. “Let’s go.”

“But… ” Zelda whined your name, looking unsure as her eyes moved back and forth across the almost pitch black grounds.

“They’re still in the classroom, and Kaname’s room is right up there. If you don’t want to come, then can I count on you to keep watch, at least?”

She nodded, both hands balled into fists in front of her chest “Good luck, and be careful!”

“Who needs luck?” You grinned, beginning your climb. “All it takes is a little skill!”

Zelda’s giggle was the last thing you heard as you forced open the window to Kaname’s bedroom. The room was pitch black except for the moonlight pouring in from behind you. Leaving the window cracked so you could hear Zelda if she called, you crept farther into the room, searching for a lamp or a light switch.

Your fingers brushed against something soft before the light was flicked on. The soft object turned out to be Kaname’s white shirt that hung loosely from his body, the top three buttons were undone to reveal his toned chest. His dark red orbs were guarded and cautious, but still shined with amusement. He had dealt with crazed fans before, but none had been daring enough to break into his bedroom.

“Is there something I can help you with?” He questioned softly, moving to sit in the armchair that sat in front of his desk. “You know it’s against the rules to be out after dark. And you’re also aware that you are not allowed in the moon dorms, I’m sure.”

You scowled, moving to stand in front of him with your hands on your hips. “Actually, I have a few questions for you.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands in his lap.

“Well, _I_ only have one question. But since Zelda was too afraid to join me, I’m asking hers, as well.” You decided to sit down on the plush crimson carpet, eyes locking with his. “I’ll ask hers first, to get them out of the way.”

He nodded, urging you to continue.

“Question 1: Do you sparkle in the sunlight?”

“What?” His eyes narrowed, losing their amused glint. His voice was calm, but you could see the slight worry that danced in his narrowed orbs. He was slowly becoming guarded.

“Relax.” You waved your hand as if to say that you are harmless. “Me and Zelda have known for a long time that the night class are vampires. We haven’t told anyone, nor do we plan to.”

Kaname visibly relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. His right hand moved to rest against his jaw, sliding his index finger to lay across his cheek and beside his eye. “No. We do not sparkle. That is simply something that a human made up in order to fit her own personal preference of our race.”

“Che.” You looked to the side, annoyed as you muttered under your breath. “I told her that, but she wouldn’t believe me.” Your gaze moved back to him, your eyes locking with his once more. It sent a shiver down your spine, but you managed to suppress it and press on. “Question 2: Can you eat garlic?”

“Yes.” The amusement had begun to resurface as he fought to urge to smirk at you.

“Question 3: You can smell even the smallest amount of blood, right?”

“That’s correct. The larger the wound, the more we react.”

A smirk appeared on your lips and you leaned forward. “Being the… _experienced_ vampire you are, I’m sure you know about a woman’s _monthly friend_ , yes?”

His eyebrow raised; he had not been expecting that. Just where were you going with this? “Yes.”

“Good.” You nodded your head to steel your resolve. “Then here’s my last question. How can the night class stand to be near the day class girls when they are on their period? I mean, with Aidou and his thirst problem… how does that work?”

Kaname let out a deep chuckle, the corners of his mouth pulling up in an amused smile as he moved to kneel in front of you, his hand grasping your chin firmly. His lips were mere inches from your own, his voice low and husky to compliment the lust that shined within his crimson depths. “You start in one week, correct? Why don’t you drop by then, and find out for yourself.”

“Kana – ” Your shock was cut off when his lips connected with your own. He gently pushed you back to lie on the floor as he hovered over your body. This sent your teenage hormones into a frenzy.

What was it about this damned vampire that could so easily turn your hormones into a Hulk-like rage?

Some questions just don’t have answers, but you were definitely going to stick around to try and find out anyway.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
